On the Verge of Collapse
by AngelCakes4913
Summary: His tongue darts out to slide across her mouth and part her lips. Slick and wet. Her small palms push him away, a needed distance to think correctly. "No...Mako-we can't." It was absolute that she wanted this just as bad as he. "Why are you fighting it?" He grunts. "You and I both know we can't go on living like this, like we don't care about each other."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am new to the fandom, but a big fan regardless! **

The evening night was cold and brisk, a young Avatar had just finished packing fruit for the lemurs. She was finally heading back to the Air Temple. Things were running slow, the weather had permitted for Tenzin to cancel airbending practice today.

Usually she got to see her friends as they would gather around and watch her train. It was nice to hear Bolin and Asami cheering her on from the sidelines and then there was Mako. The intense looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking, it always seemed like he was silently judging her, telling her she could do better. She would pretend it didn't bother her but females could not simply fight their insecurities. Would she ever be the best in his eyes?

She huffed at the thought, why should his opinion matter anyway? She had already mastered three elements. Fought off chi-blockers and successfully raided an Equalist rally. What more did he want from her?

Her wondered thoughts had already led her to the stairs that lead to her room until she noticed a lean figure sitting upon the very steps to her domain.

"...Mako?" Korra whispered in disbelief, afraid to raise her voice as if he would vanish right into thin air. He appeared in deep thought, his red scarf hiding the lower half of his face. His guard was up his natural way to go shut people out that weren't his girlfriend or brother.

He didn't answer. The wind was picking up, the cool breeze swept across them, which drew Korra to pull her parka closer to her body. At this rate he would freeze, the storm that was starting quickly.

"Come on, let's go inside." Korra turned her back to him, literally trying to calculate her next move as they get closer to her quarters.

The firebender stands to his full height and follows Korra to the direction to her bedroom. Boys weren't allowed at this time of night, but his room was on the other side of the island. It didn't seem like a good idea to let him go anywhere unsupervised in his current state. Or call it selfishness to finally get some alone time with him.

With the flick of her wrist, her room was illuminated by the small candle next her bed, Mako simply walked further into her room sliding her doors shut, before leaning against the wall that received little to no light. He was brooding that was for sure, what about? That remained to stay a mystery.

"So..." The Avatar in training started, trying to get the brunette to at least look at her.

He shrugged and crossed his arms.

Korra understood by his body language that just he needed some time to open up. "Whenever you're ready." She turned her back to him, ever so slowly pulling off her parka and tossing it to a corner of her room. She rolls her neck trying to ease the kinks and knots, preparing herself for the hell she was about to face. If they were both stressed the chances of uncovering anything would be impossible.

Too bad Korra is oblivious to the fact that she is the very reason for Mako's stress. But he can't help being a male teenager with incomprehensible hormones.

Unwillingly Mako's eyes shoot up to the state of her undress. She is properly clothed but the skin tight fabric leaves nothing to the imagination. Golden orbs rake her backside, loving the way her top clung to her in all the right places. Her narrow waist that complimented her wide hips, all the way to the line of her spine balancing out two dimples on her lower back. He cleared his throat in a way to kill the surfacing tension. He was already having issues with this girl, no need to mess everything up, just because he was given the opportunity to shamelessly stare without the consistent glare from his girlfriend.

The young woman turned around, infamous pout on her lips. "What?"

Finally they made eye contact. It made him feel the need to spill his guts. "Asami and I are having problems." He practically blurted.

Unable to handle this information Korra looks down, rubbing her arm. It was obvious where this conversation was heading and she didn't want to go there. They were getting along for the first time, a flirty friendship but a friendship nonetheless.

But Mako carried on. "Things are changing. We argue over the smallest things and-"

Korra really didn't want to hear it. Lips pulled to a thin line. "Mako this really isn't any of my business." She interjected.

The handsome firebender sighed. "You know this is about you though." His thick eyebrows narrowed in confusion, she wanted to talk right? Well this is what he'd been dealing with.

Wrong. It really wasn't about her, and she knew this was just another way to put the blame on her. Mako was finally going to start owning up for his actions. "I told you what happened between us is in the past, Asami needs you," She broke away from his gaze as it settled to her wooden floors. "I just...I don't want to hurt anyone."

Groaning in frustration Mako spoke. "I don't want her, like I want you." Desperation in his voice.

Perhaps the intimate atmosphere of this space was getting to him, because right then and there all logical thoughts had been thrown out the window. His honesty was not a motive to try to pressure her but his reasoning was for her to at least know what he was feeling.

That confession may have shocked Korra before but having gone through this prepared her before she did something she would regret. Again. This time she would put her foot down and set some ground rules.

She shook her head and screwed her eyes shut. Fists clenching, shoulders shaking. "You don't know what you're saying. You're still confused, remember?" The hurt in her voice was inevitable.

"Korra I-"

"Please leave."

"No."

Time stopped, why had the roles switched? Mako was usually the calm, level headed one and she the stubborn persona. This wasn't like either of them.

Suddenly, she is seized by the waist and a pair of lips are on hers. It's just as blissful as their first, but this time something is different. He's drawing her into a muse. The way he's holding her and the way she is yielding to him. _Agni,_ she had definitely missed this. His heat radiates onto her and she can't help but ignite the fire with sparks of her own urgency. Slowly her hands find their way to his chest, fisting his coat, pulling him closer.

His tongue darts out to slide across her mouth and part her lips. Slick and wet. Then it hits her.

Her small palms push him away, a needed distance to think correctly. "No...Mako-we can't." She hates how breathless she sounds and when her gaze meets his, she feels even guiltier.

Not only was there a wild lustful look in his auburn eyes but also hurt. Soon it transitioned into anger. It was absolute that she wanted this just as bad as he. "Why are you fighting it?" He grunts. "I know you want this." Sexual frustration couldn't get any thicker in this cramped space.

As blunt -and accurate- as that statement was, the avatar is sober enough to know that Asami didn't deserve this. The poor girl already had enough going on in her life and she still had no clue about the kiss between them before and she definitely was sure she wasn't about to hear about this one.

"Of course I want this but you're not thinking about the consequences." Korra was nearly shaking as her turquoise eyes narrow at him. "You don't know the pain I go through when I see you with her...an-and I can't help but think that it should be me, but I know in my heart that it's better off that way."

The raven haired male can only grumble a curse and walk closer to her trembling form. "Korra you're a terrible liar." His rough hands rake up and down her arms. "You and I both know we can't go on living like this, like we don't care about each other."

Where had the sensible young man she had once known gone to? Never had she seen such a compassionate side of him, sure he was never shy of showing his concern for her but this was different. He was expressing himself in ways like never before. He was actually trying to pursue a relationship with her, a bond. Did he seriously think just because they shared an affiliation, that meant it was okay to turn on others when they weren't looking?

"...Mako," She tried to pull away from his grasp. Firmly she was pulled back to him their bodies flush. They both knew she could fight him off but not when she was so weak in the knees. Korra shut her eyes, she wanted to surrender so badly to him. But this was so wrong. The people they cared mostly for would be hurt so severely.

He wasn't going to give up, stubborn he may be, but Mako always fought for what he believed in, no matter the circumstances. He kissed the crown of her head. "Just...give in." He kissed her eyelids, then her nose, the side of her mouth. "For one night." He pulled back slightly, hovering over her face wanting her to be the one to take what she so desperately craved.

She sees all of her wildest dreams unfolding before her, them together. Tangled, under her sheets, groping, touching, and panting. Her heart beats hard against her ribcage as the perception of him thrusting into her plays over and over in her already cluttered mind.

"Please, Korra just give i-" What cut him off was her mouth promptly on his and Mako submits deepening the kiss, responding by slanting his mouth to open her wet cavern and taste the sweet lychee juice on the tip of her tongue. He devoured her as if his life depended on it. He swallows her moan as his hands slide down to her lower back, pulling her much closer.

With his mouth colliding with hers, she couldn't deny the pleasure. Never before had her body responded to another human being this way. With Mako he was a dark drugging force that dragged her into a whirlpool of unthinkable desire. She writhed in his strong arms trying to build proximity, wishing Mako had about ten more hands so he could touch her everywhere at once.

_What if we only have tonight?_

"Stay still," Mako growled against her lips, his body responding to the feel of her soft curves rubbing against him despite his best efforts. If she continued to do things like that he really would not be held accountable for his actions.

Korra's long fingers cup his strong jaw, tickling the soft curls on the back of his neck. Dominance was fought for and neither one would let up, rather harshly she was forced against the wall, her back arching at the feel of the cool surface against her skin but a pair of hot lips on her neck warm up her once again. The Avatar tilts her head to the side to allow him to continue on with his ministrations. Moaning in response and reading the desire in her eyes that she was silently, unintentionally asking him to touch her.

He groaned, low in his throat, when the undulating movements of her body did not cease, and with a surge of fierce satisfaction he decided to comply with the demands of her body. Mako tugged at her skin before migrating to the soft flesh behind her ear, her moan fuels him to kiss harder, squeeze tighter. Dark fingers are undoing the straps on his coat and she pushes it past his shoulders, and grabs onto his scarf unwrapping it from where it rightfully stays. Running through his thick hair she latches onto a handful to pull him away and deliver the same treatment to his neck as well.

His hands travel down to her sides learning the shape of her body as if he were a blind man. He groans her name as his hands snake down further to her rear, smacking then cupping the flesh to lift her higher up on him, and long legs strap to his waist. With a smooth roll of his hips he bucks into her, the rough contact of their lowers elicits a gasp from her, unaware of the rod poking her inner thigh until now. The need to roll her hips back into his was tenacious as the contact ran throughout her nerve system. He recklessly grounds his solid frame into her.

They continue to grind, as his head rests on her neck and shoulder, her scent of lavender invades his senses. Korra wraps her lithe arms around his back as they rock together.

Short and ragged were his breaths as he barely managed to utter coherent words. "Korra...Ugh...we don't have...to go all the way." His digits still to her hips, because all the blood had managed to make a detour south to his aching cock. He was sure he wouldn't last long enough to carry on with this.

No, that just was not going to pass with her, not when they haven't even started touching. They way he grinded against her clothed form made her want to explore even more. Especially with euphoria lying heavy on her shoulders clouded her better judgment. "...Yes," a soft sigh escapes her. "we do."

Then they are moving, Korra isn't sure where but when she feels the soft cushion of her mattress and the weight of him nestled in between her, she knows this is perfection. Blindly his lips find purchase to hers as she finds the hem of his shirt, tugging it completely off. Their mouths wrench apart and a built torso is finally in sight.

She pulls away to stare in awe at his body, blush slowly creeping to her cheeks. Everything looked so real, tightly packed from his pectorals, down to his taut abdomen, even to the thin line of hair trailing down to the V of his pelvis. A soft brush of her fingertips lightly grazes the stomach muscles as they literally jump to her touch. Deep plateaus of defined brawn are large and nothing like hers, his body was built of steel. His triceps clench as he tries to keep himself balanced on top.

Greedily he sucks on her earlobe in response to her innocent touching. The firebender's breath hitches when he feels her travel south to the bulge in his pants. But she never goes there and Mako smiles faintly at her reserve. Gently he cups her cheek. "Y'know I've never done anything like this before."

Korra's eyes widen at the confession. "I would have thought you and..." She stops.

"No." He simply chuckles staring down at her beauty. "You would be my first for all of this."

Korra smirks up at him downright playful. "Humph, I'd better be. Cool guy."

He hides the grin on his features by burying his face in her neck, he's hiking up her top, barely above her ribcage. Calloused hands stroke her thigh, coaxing a moan and an arch of her back just so he can remove the cloth fully. The only barrier between him is her bindings. Off they go next. Her bare skin is out under Mako's watchful eyes. His favorite physical feature about her had to be those glorious curves. She really seemed to glow under the light of the fire.

"...Wow." He breathes eyes wide at the new discovery of a woman. Full round mounds, peaked with dusky nipples. Korra blushes scarlet at the hardness of his curious gaze, she's feeling really uncomfortable and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Don't." Shaky hands reach out to pull her hands away and her breast bounce with the small movement. "Spirits, you're beautiful." As guttural as it sounded she knew he was just as insecure as she.

The exposed teen just didn't have it in her to meet his gaze, head turned to the side, she was unable to anticipate when he would touch her. But when it finally came, she couldn't fight the whimper that rolled off her lips. Her chest fit into his palms as if his hands were made to cup them and with a tender squeeze she moaned loudly, it was just as powerful to have him groan back at her. With newfound confidence he bows his head low enough to her cocoa pebble, coating it with his wet tongue. But he shy's away to the valley of her heavy breasts. Mako comes back to her tip to wrap his mouth around it, sucking almost similar to a newborn.

Korra wails loudly and grabs the base of his skull, trying to push him closer to the sensitive point. Head thrown back in rhapsody, the soaring arrows of heat shoot up to her throbbing center and she can't help but need so much more. It scared her to know Mako had never done anything like this before, was he just that _good_ at everything? The feel of him kneading her other button was enough to make her fall over the edge. He executed this sexual art with prodigious talent, no part of her was left untouched.

But to her dismay he pulled away from her curves, she figured it was her turn to try and experiment with him. If she could make him feel good like he did to her. They switch positions and her soft pair of lips greet him and her breasts brush against his taut chest, which rewarded her with a powerful groan and a jerk of his hips. Her light blue orbs peer over to the tent in his pants, and Mako's half-lidded eyes watch her intensely. She pulled down at the hem of his pants and briefs and his erect member sprang out from the confines of his clothes.

"...Korra." Her name slips from his lips, as Mako's shaft hardened proudly demanding her attention. He is battling with the side of him that wants to mercilessly enthrall her.

She can't hear him begging nor rid the flushing of her cheeks. Slowly she skims down his length and she watches his shuddering form. He seems to be taking a liking to her feather light touch. He grunts as she firmly grips his limb, holding as much as she can of him in her grasp, such girth just in the palm of her hands. His own hands hover over hers and the young man shows her how to work him, pumping her hands with his.

Masculine moans fill the room as Korra jerks the man below her, he has pulled away to let her take the lead and she is doing a surprisingly good job. Her thumb runs along the velvety tip of his erection. He's like putty in her hands and she can't help but watch him coming undone, something about this is extremely erotic and his sounds make her wet with frenzy.

"Hgn...Korra I can't." His climax was nearing.

Unable to fully read into his words, she released him just before he could be relieved. He let out an agonizing growl. Too much, this was way too hard. He had to make it last, this would be their first time together and everything had to be just right. Right back where he left off on her body he has the Avatar flat on her back. He has to claim her, anything to sedate this fervor for the avatar. Rough and raw, is how he needs it to be.

The room temperature rises as well as the heat between them, heavy panting makes her window fog up. His wet appendage creates a path to her stomach, up and down. Relishing in the feel of her toned abs flexing, she was holding her breath. No clue for what was in store for her. Again he moves lower to dip into her naval and he slides up, wet strums of his sponge bathe her with radiance.

He strips her bare and _Agni_ he needed to remember this image of Korra for the rest of his life. His hands run up her lean legs. One heads further while the other tickles her calf. The expression Mako gave her was enough to make her swoon, it was clear she loved this man. To hell with anyone that told her otherwise, his face disappeared into her nether regions, the feel of his breath against her core. Spirits, there was that feeling in the pit of her stomach again, coiling and tightening.

Lapping at her free flowing honey, pure intoxication of her scent filling his nostrils. Deeper and deeper he went as far as he could go, he is extremely aware that the majority of people on this island are on this side and how loud Korra is but he doesn't give a damn about the warnings. Tenzin could kill him in the morning he wouldn't care, anything was worth it for this sexual escapade. The firebender grabs the back of her thighs and pulls her much closer to his awaiting mouth, never getting enough of her unique taste. The bridge of his nose rubs against her nub, and Korra tries really hard to stop the sounds from pouring out her mouth. Biting her bottom lip and clawing at her sheets.

Yet, she's failing miserably.

Mako licks his lips and swallows the remains of her, he gazes into her sea blue eyes. Hesitantly he places his hands on her knees, spreading her to him. Cool air hitting her wetness, her mind hazed but unsure how was his size supposed to fit inside her?

Time stops as they just stare. Watching and waiting. Their facial expressions matched exactly to the ones they made when they slowly pulled away from each other from their first kiss. Mako is waiting for Korra to give him permission to go where no man has gone before. They've come so far, it would be a huge let down for them to quit. But if that was going to be her choice then he would respect her entirely. However, it's Korra that tries to pull him in as their privates make contact. They both draw a sharp breath.

The hairs on the back of his neck stand as he enters her. His lids screw tight and his jaw clenches as he pushed further, her womanhood not used to such an overbearing intruder stopped him abruptly. Korra braced herself for the shooting pain that would soon begin, nails digging into his back. If this was her way to cope, so be it. He wouldn't mind a few scratches.

He licked his lips and reared back then pushed in with enough force to break through, beating down her wall. Her wail muffled into his shoulder. Her face twists in agonizing pain. She could feel her insides rip to shreds. A single tear falls down her face as she ignores the sweet nothings her lover whispers in her ear. She just needs sometime to deal with the immense pain down there.

Meanwhile, it's taking all of Mako's will power not take her senselessly, he waits for her _tight_ space to adjust to his size. Being inside of Korra is the best feeling ever, over everything. Even the chance of winning the championship pot all over again has nothing on this. He couldn't do anything but bury his face in her neck groaning at her warmth spreading around him.

"You're so…tight."

The burly male is surprised to see the female underneath him moving already and he pulls out, already missing the feel of her narrow room squeezing down hard on his pulsing member. Their lower regions meet and the slick friction has them both high on pleasure. The pace is easy, in and out, up and down, just wanting to get her body accustomed to his size and before he knows it, she is meeting him halfway there.

They're watching each other as they rock together, Mako's lips part to unbind the small groans from beyond his throat. He's filling her as they join together and dance the sinful motions of love making. The mixture between pain and pleasure clouds over Korra as she drowns in the deep pools of ecstasy. The pain is starting to disappear fully. He is still going slow but it's not enough to please her fully.

"Ah! Harder!" she pants.

Her patience is wearing thin, it occurs to her how much she needs this and the rougher the better. Her slender frame unmindfully moves to its own accord as her hips heave against him, impatiently lifting slightly off the bed.

Mako shifts his weight from his hands to his forearms, to bring himself closer enough to drive harder into her. Grunting lowly the firebender closes his eyes to really soak in the sensations she was giving him. His strength and weight excited her immensely, gasping at the feel of him entering her every time.

Korra's breasts bounced and her hair has stuck to the sides of her face as sweat coated her forehead from their heated love session. Of course taking the firebender to bed did mean things would get hot but she didn't expect such a blazing inferno. It hadn't even registered that indeed there was a snow storm just outside her room.

She sufficed to him hammering her slim figure and out of the blue Mako bucks his hips brutally into her jewel, lock jawed as her walls swallowed his stiff cock. Her back arched fully into the air, she lurches into the bed with great force from his deep, needy strokes, her constant squirming makes him grab her waist to hold her down. The strength of his slams is making the headboard bang loudly against the room wall. Spirits, she loved the way he was taking her right now.

Things are really starting to get out of control, as the flame from the candle beside them grows higher and Mako just wants the young woman beneath him to scream his name out to the passed avatars. Pounding deeper than ever, he finds a spot and Korra's eyes snap open and all she can see is white. Inner muscles spasm around him and she manages to lock her legs around him, trying to help get him to that spot once more because it hurt so good.

Her man hits it again and again, until the sound of skin smacking skin, bounced off the walls. "Ngh...Uhhh!" Korra couldn't help but sob, getting a nice dose of pure ecstasy.

"Shit, Korra." He let out in a throaty growl, breathing heavy. He retracted her legs from his waist and placed them upon his shoulders, thankful for her flexibility. The new position caused them to meet in spectacular ways, doubling the pleasure. He ached for release but he didn't ever want this to end. A few more deadly shoves and Korra knows she can't hold on any longer, whatever it was she was holding on to is tightening.

Mako showed little to no mercy, clearly it was benefitting them both, and the collapsing of her tiny space on him is so seductive. He caresses her luscious breasts stroking them, before tweaking her nipples. "Yes..." she gasps sharply, her small hands pressing his larger ones to touch her.

Suddenly a wave crashes over her, the tightness of her walls cling onto his stiff limb, begging him to join her in the abyss of bliss. She's shaking violently, breaths coming out short ragged. Eyes rolled to the back of her head, she's released. But he fights it and thrusts harshly, taking advantage of her fluids to slip in and out. She is coming off her high only to tighten on him again, gathering towards another orgasm.

The muscles in his body tensed and strained, his arms were sure to give out in a matter of seconds, but the ordeal would not stop him. Almost wildly he took her with every bit of strength in his being, the aroma of sex is in the air but nothing is going to stop Mako from making her his. If it were even possible he shoved himself even deeper, encountering her other wall and it shivered incredibly, shaking him within her.

With a few more driven thrusts his large frame goes rigid as his seed shoots into her several times, grunts partnering up with his shots. He collapses from fatigue, onto the softness of her breasts careful not to crush her. Simply trying to recover from what had to be one of the greatest moments in his young life.

Korra was first to break the silence. "That was amazing." Her voice is raspy and drained.

Mako stares at her and he looks into her deep blue eyes and he utters coarse. "You're amazing." He gingerly strokes her cheek.

She giggles as the blush stains her face. "I-I loved every minute of it." Swiftly they roll over, dusky fingers brush over his rugged torso, trailing down his naval. She drops her voice down to an octave. "Can we...do it again?"

The huskiness of her tone arouses him and he is so sure she's aware, but the firebender is too tired. Even though she looks unbelievingly sexy on top of him awaiting his answer.

"You're going to have to do all the work." He heartedly smiles.

She squints and smirks down at him. "That's fine."

His hands are on her hips as she rides him, her pace is slow but then the fire builds up and she moves with more rhythm as the maximum height of ecstasy flows through her body and rushes over her in waves. Mako get's his second wind and he bucks a little to compensate for his animalist urges. They fit together like a puzzle piece. The only word she can think of this entire situation is completeness and...

They have all night, until the real world strikes them in the morning.

_In the morning._

_Because we only have tonight._

**A/N: I decided to give this a little revising mostly because I felt like I didn't give it my all the first time. For me I always felt that the actual intercourse should have the most detail because that is what sex is all about. As a writer you have to put it in perspective as making it go on forever, because that's what it's all about. So I hope you were able to vividly see what I see in my mind and I hope you enjoyed the smut/love making. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is just a short A/N to say thanks to all who favorite (over 100 wow thank you!), reviewed, and followed my story. I was really glad that every one noticed the detail put into each segment, maybe during season 2 I'll write some more but I am very happy with this story. I love you all and make sure you share this story where ever you can I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
